High Times
by Mrs.Monster
Summary: Flat tires, milkshakes and toe socks. Sam meets Jasper on an abandoned stretch of highway in who knows where Arizona. Just something to break my writers block. For lifelesslyndsey who gave me the prompts.


**_High Times_**

**Writers Block Breaker**

**Warnings for drug use and some citrus.**

**I ambushed lifelesslyndsey on gchat and asked her for three prompts and a pairing. She gave me: flat tire, milkshake and toe socks and the pairing of Sam Winchester and Jasper Whitlock (Hale) This is what I came up with.**

* * *

><p>There was a loud bang, and the Impala swerved sharply to the right. I cursed under my breath, thinking that Dean would kick my ass if he could see his baby like this. But Dean wasn't here, was he? And that was my fault. It was all on me.<p>

I threw the door open, and rounded around, kicking at the blown tire. I was in the middle of fucking Arizona nowhere, still trying to track Ruby down. The bitch was going to meet with the business end of the Colt, and soon. What was I thinking? Trust a demon? I knew better than that, but I'd been desperate, and she'd told me that she could help. I blew out a breath and pushed my hair away from my face, leaning against the hot car.

I looked up and down the empty desert road, calling myself an idiot for not having a spare. Then again, not like there was exactly room in the trunk to squeeze on in there. Who the fuck was I kidding? I wouldn't know what to do with a spare if I had one. The sun blazed overhead, rivulets of sweat dripping down my chest, soaking my shirt. I stripped it off, leaving me in just my white undershirt. Throwing my t-shirt through the window to the passenger seat, I fished my cell phone out of my pocket. Of course there's no service. What was I going to do even if I had full bars? Not like I could call triple A.

Just then there was a rumble, and I looked up to see a vehicle rolling down the asphalt. I had no idea what to call it, except for the fact that it seemed to be some sort of car. The front end stretched out like an old Royce, but the back end was a hatchback. As it got closer, I could see that it was painted a sky blue with stars and moons swirling down the sides. The engine was loud as it slowed to a stop beside me, and a thick cloud of smoke billowed out as the driver rolled the wind down.

"Car trouble?" the driver was a tall man, and as his face emerged from the thick smoke, I could see that he had thick, curly blonde hair that hung down to his chin, and very, very glossy red eyes.

"Uh.. yeah," I said, looking down at the blown tire. "Flat tire."

"Oh, bummer." He stared at the tire for a beat, before asking, "You want I ride into town?" I hesitated. I didn't really have any other choices, though.

"Sure. Thanks." I turned and leaned into the window, grabbing my duffle bag off the passenger seat, doing a quick check to make sure my 9mm was tucked inside. I rounded the...car before sliding into the low passenger seat of the strangers car.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, "name's Sam."

"Well hey man, I'm Jasper. Good to meet you." He shifted gears, and the car trundled down the road, making me think of Goofy's car in the old Mickey Mouse cartoons. The inside of the car was completely carpeted with orange shag carpeting. Seats, floors, dash, ceiling. The whole thing.

"What kind of car is this anyway?" I asked, unconsciously stroking the fuzzy door interior.

"This," Jasper said, "is the Rollswagon. She's one of a kind." He lovingly patted the dash. "I saw her on the lot, and picked up on her good vibes right away. S'how I knew I should pick you up, man." Jasper looking across at me. "You got good vibes."

_Well that's a first,_ I thought. Jasper pulled a perfectly rolled joint out from behind his ear, and held it up.

"You mind?" he asked.

"Your car." I watched as he put it between his lips, and grabbed a lighter from the jungle of shag off the dashboard.

"Want some?" Jasper asked through lung-fulls of smoke.

"No, I'm good," Sam answered, shaking his head. He was still stroking the door, staring out the window as the drove toward town.

"Suit yourself," Jasper said, taking another drag.

* * *

><p>I slammed out of the mechanics shop, grumbling under my breath, and walked to Jasper who was sitting on the elongated hood of his car, rolling a cigarette, tongue between his teeth.<p>

"What did the dude say, dude?" Jasper asked without looking up.

"'Round about four hours," I answered, mimicking the greasy man I'd talked to.

"Eh, well," he tucked the cigarette- wait, not a cigarette, a joint- he tucked the joint behind his ear, and slid off the hood. "Wanna get some grub?"

"Sure," I said on a frustrated breath.

"Let's roll." Jasper slid behind the wheel of the Rollswagon, and we motored out of the parking lot. We pulled up in front of a road-side diner, and I followed Jasper as he ambled in, looking a little too much like Shaggy Rogers. He picked a booth toward the back, and we slid in opposite sides. He picked up his menu and went blurry eyed as he read through the options, and I had a chance to really look at him.

Jasper was a good looking guy, with a pointed chin and full, girly looking lips. Crystal blue eyes were hidden by lowered eye lids as he read his menu, and I felt a jump in my neglected libido as I picked up my own. Now, I wasn't gay, I loved women, hell, I wasn't even bi. I was just... slightly gay. I could admit that I was attracted to other guys, but I'd never _acted _on anything.

A short, round waitress made her way to us, and took our orders, and I sat back in my side of the booth. The waitress brought our drinks, and I sucked down my lemonade like I was dying.

"I get it, dude." Jasper was watching me from across the table, a dreamy smile stretched across his face. "And that's cool. I'm down with it."

"Uh... down with what?" I pushed my hair out of my eyes- I really needed to get it cut.

"You're gay, right?"

I choked on the piece of ice I'd been chewing.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, still coughing and spluttering.

"Because lemonade's for ballerinas." His voice was light, joking.

"Uh... well..." I was saved from answering by the waitress who deposited two plates in front of us, loaded down with burgers and onion rings.

Twenty minutes later, I pushed my plate away, so full I thought I would puke. Jasper had finished before me, and was avidly watching the old Wheel of Fortune re-run that was playing on the diner's T.V. The waitress came back and collected our plates, asking if we needed anything else. Jasper seemed to think long and hard for a few moments.

"Milkshake," he finally said. "Strawberry."

"Make that two," I told her, and she bustled off, balancing our dishes in her arms.

The milkshakes were thick and sweet, real chunks of strawberry clogging the straw from time to time. Jasper sucked his down so quickly, he gave himself an ice cream headache. He moaned, cradling his head in his hands, dropping down to the table.

"Not cool, milkshake. Not. Cool. It's harshing my buzz, man. I need to get outta here."

I paid the check, and we made our way back to Jasper's car. He drove us back to where the Impala was parked so that we could wait for the tow truck. We climbed out of the car and sat on the hood of the Impala. Jasper leaned back, settling a pair of shades over his eyes. His feet were on the edge of the hood, and I did a double take at the pink-and-purple striped toe socks and Jesus sandals. A snorted laugh escaped before I could stifle it.

"This is a nice car, man."

"Thanks. It was my brother's." Why did I tell him that? I never told anyone about Dean. Ever.

"What happened to him?"

"He died. A year ago."

"Heavy, man."

I just nodded, and looked out at the desert.

"Mind if we take a look inside?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, why not?" We climbed down off the hood, and Jasper rounded and slipped into the drivers seat. It felt strange sitting in the passenger seat again.

"Awesomeness," Jasper breathed as he gripped the steering wheel. He slipped his shades off and set them aside on the dash. He looked at me, back at the wheel, then back at me again. Then he was kissing me, and I sat frozen. His lips were soft, softer than any woman's I'd felt before, as he moved them over mine, and I felt him smile against me when I started to respond.

Jasper's hands were at my jeans button, and he had it undone and the zipper down before I could blink. My mind had no protests as he reached inside and gripped me. I thought that there would be reservations, but there was nothing but pleasure. I lifted my hips so he could slide my jeans down, and he pulled away from the kiss to look down at me. A smirk was playing around his lips as he looked up at me, licked his lips, then bend town to flick his tongue over my head. My head slammed back hard against the door, and I moaned, gripping his blonde curls. His hand fisted in my shirt, pushing it up, as he took my entire length into his mouth and down his throat.

"Oh Jesus," I hissed, squeezing my eyes shut. Jasper's head was bobbing up and down, and it felt so fucking good, better than I'd felt in a long time. I didn't last long, and Jasper swallowed down everything I gave. He pulled back, licking his lips, grinning up me.

"Very good vibes," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

We both jumped at the loud knock on the door, and my head snapped around to see the tow truck man staring at us, his face cherry red. Jasper sat up, and I zipped up before rolling down my window.

"I'm, uh, here to fix your tire," he mumbled, hurrying back to his truck. Jasper laughed as we got out of the car, and leaned against the Rolls while we waited. The tire was changed real quick, and I'm pretty sure the asshole over charged me, but at least I was up and running again.

Jasper had pulled the joint out from behind his ear, and was holding it, his hand poised to stick it between his lips.

"You heading out right away?"

I shrugged. "Don't have to, I guess."

He flashed me a grin. "I was hoping you would say that." He lit up. "Follow me." Jasper ambled to his car, and slid inside, starting it up. I fired up the Impala and it came to life with a growl, and I followed him as he pulled away from the shoulder of the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... so yeah. Let me know what you thought.<strong>


End file.
